Forum talk:Roleplaying Stop
Well, like on WFWiki, I was thinking of having a Roleplaying Stop. We stop roleplaying, stop creating characters, then give time for the Wiki Admins to go around deleting pages, editing them and cleaning them/wiki members doing the same, adding deletion tags, ect. What do y'all think? 14:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It sounds like a good idea to me. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 15:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear. :) 15:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I would LOVE to have that. It would also give us CAP a chance to catch up on our images. Way to go, Icy! :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 15:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. It would give me a chance to catch up on what I have missed. 15:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I really like this idea. :D [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 15:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Meh... Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 16:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hawk. I do agree we should have this. Echo, why meh? 16:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) This is a great idea! We should have a few rules for this though, right?-- 17:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. 17:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) fine by me --bracken--~ 17:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Wonderful idea! I agree with Nightshine, we should have some guidelines. But yes, I think this'll really help! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I love roleplaying, how long would it be? If it's a week sure, a month.. errr. [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 01:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A week. So, starting tommorow, we will start it. We do need guidelines, and I want suggestions pasted here. 22:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Then it is. We will have it. I have an idea for Guidelines here: No roleplaying on the wiki. IRC sure, but no battles/kits/mates or stuff like that. Just minor stuff so it's easy to update. Tag character pages with deletion tags and help clean out the wiki. All I got. 17:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, we should put this into action sometime soon. Here is a list of guidelines I've come up with including the ones Icestorm suggested: 1. No role playing on the wiki during the stop. On the IRC is fine, but don't have any battles, kittings and mate business. Minor things are easier to update. 2. Tag the character pages with deletion tags to help clean out the wiki. 3. Look through all your characters and decide if you ''really'' need to have that character. If not, have them killed during role play, or just delete them all together. 4. If there are any redlinks on an article, delete the [ and ] marks from the link. Or create the article that is needed for that character. 5. If you are the leader of a Clan, clean out the Clan page by deleting all the characters that are not role played frequently. 6. If the Clan leader does not help clean out the Clan, their character (that is the leader) will be demoted and the deputy will then become the new leader. This is to ensure that the Clan leader is active in updating their Clan page. Any other guidelines that I should add?-- 04:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No, these are perfect! Thanks for the hard work. =) 21:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget, on the articles, to correct spelling and grammar, and update history. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Perfect, Night! Thank you for all the effort you've put into this, btw :) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, Night :) Nightfall: May I also suggest doing Tweak Week during this Roleplaying Stop? If not, we can just catch up on our images. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 03:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Great! When should we schedule this to be?-- 04:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC)